Of Dead Puppies and Dropped Pianos
by DeerProngs
Summary: One-shot. A Jily fic about dead puppies and dropped pianos.


**Disclaimer:** Characters and world were created by JK Rowling.

**A/N: **I loved writing this! I really wanted to do a more humorous spin on Jily and here it is, lamenting on Lily's inner turmoil.

* * *

Lily Evans always hated James Potter.

At first, it was because James made fun of her long-time friend Severus Snape, but after Lily and Severus stopped being friends, she hated James because of the way he acted. For some reason unknown to Lily, James acted as though he was king of the world and everyone except his friends were beneath him.

Sure, James was popular. He was pureblood, for one, great at Quidditch, and very good-looking. That was why Lily disliked him so – he knew he was great and was unbelievably arrogant. He liked to play pranks on people with his friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, and hexed people for fun – especially if they were Slytherin.

Severus was a Slytherin. He and James had not gotten off to a great start and they were mutual rivals. Severus was an outcast, to say the least – what, with the greasy hair and slightly larger nose – and James was popular. The envy there was clear.

Despite Severus and Lily nasty falling out, (Severus had called her a Mudblood and Lily could never forgive that) she still took his ex-best friend's side in the battles.

Besides the fact that Severus was basically and Death Eater and loved Dark Magic, Lily still missed him. They were best friends and, while she didn't like him now, she missed the person he used to be.

But, anyway, we're getting off subject.

As previously stated, Lily Evans always hated James Potter.

So when he was made Head Boy – well, you can imagine her shock.

Needless to say, their initial encounter did not go well.

"Potter?! How can _you _be the Head Boy?! You're irresponsible and unbearable and annoying and-" Lily initially yelled.

"Hey, now, let's not rip me to shreds." James said nonchalantly with a chuckle before casually taking a seat.

"But how?!"

"I don't know." James said as if that should've been perfectly clear to Lily. "Obviously Dumbledore's off his rocker…"

"Why would he make _you_ Head Boy?!" Lily asked loudly again. Now, James looked like he was getting a little annoyed.

"How do you expect me to know?"

"I-I don't know!"

"Then, stop yelling so we can actually get to work."

For a second, Lily could believe that _James Potter _was reprimanding her for not doing her work and very nearly bit his head off. Well, before she realized that he had a point. Defeated, Lily slumped down in her chair dejectedly. James chuckled slightly.

"No need to act like I just killed your puppy." James joked before he turned to his work.

At first, Lily was surprised that her and James could actually work civilly and get things done rather quickly. They worked well together, shockingly. She almost began to see why Dumbledore picked him for Head Boy.

Almost.

Then, she quickly realized that James was probably just playing a cruel prank on her – he pretends to be a decent person and then a piano gets smashed on her head (or something to that effect, anyways).

But no pianos ever came.

For the first couple days, Lily was still extremely wary around James. But after a while, she realized that James had changed.

Truly and actually changed.

And now, that leaves Lily with an identity crisis.

Maybe Lily…

No. _No_. _No_!

Lily had always hated James.

And that's the problem here:

Hated.

_Hated_.

As in _past tense_!

Now Lily got all flustered around James – SEE! She even refers to him as James!

Just now, every time he laughs, or talks, or makes a joke, Lily has to look his way! And then she sees him – looking as handsome as ever – and her stomach does a little flip flop.

"Hey Lily!" He greets when they cross paths with a grin and Lily melts. Her heart flutters and she barely has time to muster a 'hi' before she starts blushing.

LILY DOESN'T BLUSH!

Every time he even looks her way with those bright hazel green eyes her heart strings tug, just a little.

So maybe – just maybe – Lily Evans lo… lov… lo…

Nope. Too soon. It's still _too_ soon.

Maybe – JUST maybe – Lily Evans liked James Potter.

A lot.


End file.
